Walk A Mile In My Boots
by rayb07
Summary: Do evil clothes a villain make?


Walk A Mile In My Boots

OPENING SCENE:

A SHOT OF A HALLWAY IN THE UTONIUM HOME AT NIGHT

[There's a piece from the PROFESSOR'S art collection on the wall.]

BUTTERCUP'S VOICE: Where are you going, Blossom?

BLOSSOM'S VOICE: I have to go have a tinkle.

[A sleepy BLOSSOM floats ON and Off SCREEN.]

NARRATOR: The city of Townsville! It seems even Powerpuff Girls have to answer the call of nature. But maybe something is going on that isn't so natural after all!

[BLOSSOM floats back ON SCREEN. She stops, turns to the CAMERA, and starts to examine herself. The hallway light mysteriously switches on.]

BLOSSOM: Huh?

[She is now wearing a deep red dress, and long black boots like HIM'S. She has HIM-like claws, and her hairbow is taller. She has a feather boa.]

BLOSSOM: God heavens. Girls!

[BUTTERCUP and BUBBLES float ON SCREEN in their night clothes.]

BUTTERCUP: Yeah, what's the problem?

BUBBLES: Blossom, why are you dressed like Him?

BLOSSOM: I don't know...

BUTTERCUP: Cool claws!

BLOSSOM: This isn't funny, Buttercup... It has to be one of Him's evil plots.

BUTTERCUP: Well, let's go beat the tar out of Him and make him switch you back!

BLOSSOM: No, I don't think so, Buttercup. There doesn't seem to be any harm in this. I think we should just wait Him out on this one, until he gets bored and changes me back.

BUTTERCUP: If you say so.

BUBBLES: I wonder what the Professor will say.

CUT TO:

INT DAYTIME SHOT OF THE UTONIUM KITCHEN WITH THE PROFESSOR AND THE PPG

PROFESSOR: Aughhh...!

BLOSSOM: Well, it isn't all that bad, Professor.

[He looks at Blossom for a few seconds, blinking.]

PROFESSOR: Aughhh...!

BLOSSOM: Professor!

PROFESSOR: I'm sorry - it's just that you look so - creepy!

BLOSSOM (in a feminine HIM-like voice): Oh, really...

PROFESSOR (whimpering): Uh-uh-uh...

[The PPG exchange puzzled glances.]

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF MS. KEANE AT HER DESK IN POKEY OAKS

[The PPG are beside her.]

MS. KEANE: Blossom - do you mind if I scream?

BLOSSOM: I'd rather you didn't, Ms. Keane. The Professor alredy did that for you.

MS. KEANE: How nice of him.

BLOSSOM: And besides, it might upset the children.

CUT TO:

A SHOT OF THE CLASS

ALL THE KIDS BUT MITCH: Cool!

MITCH: Aughhh...!

[The other kids turn and look at him.]

CUT TO:

MS. KEANE AND THE PPG

MS. KEANE: Well, I guess you should go to your desks, so we can begin class.

CUT TO:

THE PPG AT THEIR DESKS

MS. KEANE'S VOICE: If I add three and four, what do I get?

[BLOSSOM struggles to use her pencil in her claw.]

DISSOLVE TO:

THE PPG CUTTING CONSTRUCTION PAPER

[BLOSSOM is using her claw.]

DISSOLVE TO:

THE PPG IN THE PLAYGROUND SKIPPING ROPE

[BLOSSOM is using her feather boa.]

CUT TO:

EXT DAYTIME SHOT OF THE PPG FLOATING HOME ALONG A SIDEWALK

BLOSSOM: Well, I think today went well.

BUTTERCUP: Yeah, just three screaming people and one parent saying you should be burned at the stake.

BUBLES: Silly parent. Powerpuffs are fireproof!

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF UTONIUM HOME

[The front door opens and the PPG float in. The PROFESSOR runs up.]

PROFESSOR: Girls! The Hotline rang. The Bank's being robbed!

[The PPG fly out the door.]

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF A BANK BEING ROBBED BY A WOMAN IN A WHITE ROBE WITH ANGEL WINGS

[The PPG fly in.]

BLOSSOM: Give up, evildoer! The Powerpuff Girls are here to stop you!

[The WOMAN turns around.]

PPG: Gasp! Femme Fatale!

FEMME FATALE: That's right, Girls! Like Faust, I made a deal with a demon, and now I have an angel's wings and an angel's powers!

BLOSSOM: We don't care what powers you have! (in an evil voice): We're going to stop you!

[Her sisters look at her in surprise.]

FEMME FATALE: Oh, I don't think so, Girls. You always do what's right, don't you?

PPG: Of course!

FMME FATALE: Well, who's the angel? Who's the devil?

[BLOSSOM grits her teeth in uncertainty. Her sisters stare at her. FEMME FATALE grabs a bag of money off the bank counter and runs out the door.]

CUT TO:

A SERIES OF SHOTS SHOWING FEMME FATALE RUNNING FROM VARIOUS BANKS CARRYING BAGS OF MONEY

[Finally we have a shot of her floating down the SCREEN amid a shower of dollar bills.]

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF THE PPG SITTING ON THE EDGE OF THEIR BED WITH THEIR HEADS IN THEIR HANDS

[The PROFESSOR walks ON SCREEN carrying a newspaper.]

PROFESSOR: Girls, what in heaven's name is the matter with you? This Femme Fatale is robbing Townsville blind!

BLOSSOM: But... she's a angel... and I'm not.

BUTTERCUP: And Blossom's afraid to go outside.

BLOSSOM: If I hear "You ought to be burned at the stake!" one more time (in a sweet high voice): I'm going to explode!

[The PROFESSOR sits down beside the PPG.]

PROFESSOR: Blossom, you're big enough to ignore what people say. Doing the right thing is what counts.

BLOSSOM: And right now I'm the **wrong** thing.

PROFESSOR: Do you really think some silly boots and a feather boa make you an evil person?

BLOSSOM (evil voice): It's a really **evil** feather boa.

[She jiggles it and tickles the PROFESSOR'S chin.]

PROFESSOR (whimpering): Uh-uh-uh...

BUTTERCUP: The Professor's right! We're crime fighters and she's a criminal! Let's go kick her butt!

[BLOSSOM looks weakly at her.]

BUTTERCUP: Come on, say it, Blossom - we're gonna kick her butt!

BLOSSOM (sweetly): We're going to kick her butt.

BUTTERCUP: Again!

BLOSSOM: We're going to kick her butt.

BUTTERCUP: Again! With feeling!

BLOSSOM (evil voice): We're going to kick her butt!

BUTTERCUP: Right! Let's do it!

[The PPG fly out the door. A happy tear drops from the PROFESSOR'S eye.]

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF A BANK BEING ROBBED BY FEMME FATALE

[The PPG crash down through the ceiling and land.]

BLOSSOM: The party's over, Femme Fatale. You're a criminal, we're crimefighters, and now you're going to do the time!

FEMME FATALE: You seem to forget that I'm an angel.

BLOSSOM: Only on the surface. In your heart there's an evil that makes me an angel by comparison. Let's get her, Girls.

FEMME FATALE: No! I've got wings. I'm an angel. You're bad. Oof!

[ The ppg thrash her and carry her out the door.]

BANK EMPLOYEES: Hooray!

CUT TO:

A CLOSEUP OF A TOWNSVILLE NEWSPAPER READING: FALLEN ANGEL NOW GRACES TOWNSVILLE PRISON WITH HER PRESCENCE

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF THE PPG BEDROOM

[The PPG fly in and lay back on the bed.]

BLOSSOM: Another battle successfully completed, Girls!

[HIM appears.]

HIM (e.v.): Nooo...! You brats shouldn't have won!

BLOSSOM: We won, Him. Now switch me back.

HIM (disgutedly, e.v.): Oh, very well.

[BLOSSOM changes back.]

HIM (f.v.): But you have to admit - being me wasn't as easy as you thought, was it?

BLOSSOM: Yes, it had its dark moments. Some time you should spend a day as me!

HIM (horrified, f.v.):That is... so **gross**...

[HIM vanishes.]

CUT TO:

HEARTS AND STARS

NARRATOR: And so once again the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!

[The PPG appear. BLOSSOM is wearing a feather boa.]

BLOSSOM: You know, this is actually kind of fun.

BUTTERCUP (evil voice): Really?

BUBBLES (sweet voive): Oh my. Maybe we all should get one...

PPG: ha ha ha...

THE END


End file.
